Jail Break
by blueliger2
Summary: Tobias, gets loose
1. Chapter 1

Jail time

After Tobias decided to kill 30 policemen, kidnapping, and attempted murder, Tobias has been sentenced to 40 life sentences, and death penalty. But little does the jail know, Tobias is possessed, with an evil demon. Tobias waited 50 years, before he went to the execution chamber to be hanged.

He stood on the trapdoor. "Do you have any last words?" Asked the executioner.

"You will all burn in hell," said Tobias. Two seconds after, They pulled the lever, Tobias dropped 30 feet into a room below. Where the noose broke his neck, doctors where down there to declare death. They waited 15 minutes. Until Tobias' body went limp, and dead.

The ghost of him went to hell, but the demon, he left the body. Possessing one of the doctors.

"Johnson, are you ok?," asked another doctor.

"Yeah, im ok, just a little light headed, I think im going to go home."

"That's a good idea, here, get in my car, ill drive you home."

"Yeah, ok."

When the Johnson got into the car, he fainted immediately. The other doctor, quickly brought him to the hospital instead. The band-aid doctors were confused to do a check up, on a doctor. But he did it anyways. They said he just had the flu, and to keep him here for further examination. The doctor came back the next day, Johnson was gone, there was just a BIG hole in the wall The demon has fully possessed him, for one purpose only, to kill Gumball Waterson.

THANK YOU: for reading my intro to my newest book/fanfic. Sorry I didn't finish my other story, I had to get a new computer, and I lost it, plus im just too lazy to rewrite it. Thank you, and if you want to know the end of the other story, just tell me, scince my minecraft is broken, be expecting a lot of stories from me :D. Byesees!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The town of Elmore went on full lookout for the doctor, or what's left of him. Doctor Johnson had broken out of the hospital, killed 4 people, by just eating the head, only the head.

Only One eye-witness has lived to tell the tale of what happened, and what they saw. Doctor Johnson was no longer human, hey was only the demons nephew. The reason he was out for gumball, and him only, is because, he beat him. And no one beats the devil and lives.

Gumball, on the other hand was out and about during lunch in his higschool, in a wheelchair, and casts. He could talk, but not walk, at least for a few years, the doctor said when he becomes 20, he can walk again, because the nerves in the vertebra have to reconnect EXTREMELY slowly, but he would either have to walk with a walker, or a friend. Even though he is in a wheelchair, he's still like 6 feet tall. Gumball is a tall kitty.

Gumball was still getting used to his wheelchair, he was getting pretty good at it. He said this might be a good time to try out his arm muscles. He goes to the track everyday after school, and goes around 4 times, the track is ¼ of a mile long, so he goes a mile everyday in his wheelchair. When people taunt and make fun of him, he challenges them to a race. 90% of them accept. "One lap around the track," Says gumball. He always beats them. He has earned a lot of peoples respect, Like Tina Rex, Principle Brown, and Miss. Simian.

Scince he has all of there respect, he is the most protected kid in school basically, including penny. Unfortunately, Penny is in coma. She has been, for ¾ of a year, Gumball visits here each day, prays, talks, and holds here hand while talking to her. When she wakes up, the will be the best day in his life.

Back to doctor Johnson, he knows what school gumball goes to, considering, that he was the doctor that did surgery on him, and he was also a part time doctor, declaring death in the death sentence chamber. The demon is basically hacking into the doctors brain, to find out the information of gumball. First thing, is the school, its 5:20 in the afternoon, so he probably wont be there, witch he wasn't. The demon was so mad at the sight of no gumball, he got so angry, flames where literally coming out of his eyes, his voice turned into a demonic voice, and he blew away the school gym, by just standing, and being pissed. 7 people were killed in the accident. Jamie, Banana Joe, Bobart, Penny's little sister, And the 3 egg nerds. But he still wants to find gumball, and gumball only.


End file.
